


It's a Lupins' Life

by ABladeOfIves



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Happy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Headcanon, Lupin - Freeform, Support, happiness, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:45:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABladeOfIves/pseuds/ABladeOfIves
Summary: Just some feel-good Lupin headcanons! Enjoy! :)





	

Remus Lupin who buys too much chocolate at Christmas time. 

Remus Lupin who finishes the plate of biscuits.

Remus Lupin who sometimes just needs to talk to a friend.

Remus Lupin who is always there to support and comfort you as best he can.

Remus Lupin who believes in you.

Remus Lupin with the best sense of humour. 

Remus Lupin who enjoys his students and children's pranks.

Remus Lupin who eventually began to stand up for the bullied.

Remus Lupin who confronts his friends when they're wrong.

Remus Lupin who naps during movie nights.

Remus Lupin who falls asleep after Christmas dinner.


End file.
